Ragetti
Ragetti was a member of Captain Hector Barbossa's pirate crew serving as a cannoneer aboard the Black Pearl. Ragetti was rarely seen without his partner in crime, Pintel. Biography Early life Ragetti and Pintel were both press-ganged into service by the Royal Navy, but they did not take well to this life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, both jumped ship and set themselves up as pirates in the Caribbean. At some point in his life, Ragetti lost his eye in battle, and had it replaced with a wooden one, though he wished to obtain a glass eye since his current one was prone to splintering. Both he and Pintel were at Tortuga the night Captain Jack Sparrow arrived there looking for a crew to sail to Isla de Muerta and claim the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. Ragetti and Pintel both joined Sparrow's crew, along with other pirates, including Barbossa, who became the First Mate. Three days into the voyage, Ragetti joined in a mutiny staged by Barbossa that left Jack marooned on a desert island, while the crew of the Black Pearl completeted its journey. At Isla de Muerta, the treasure was found, and soon frittered away. It was only after having lost all 882 gold coins that the pirates learned of the treasure's terrible curse: as punishment for their transgression, they had become undead, and only by returning all 882 pieces into the stone chest on Isla de Muerta would the curse be lifted. Ragetti was forced to remain with Barbossa's crew until such a time as he became mortal once more. A cursed pirate For the next nine years, the crew of the Black Pearl raided settlements across the Seven Seas, tracking down all the pieces of treasure taken from the chest. Ragetti aided Pintel in the acquisition of the final piece, taken from Elizabeth Swann during the raid on Port Royal. Escape from jail Shortly after the battle at the Isla de Muerta, Ragetti and Pintel made their way out of jail (it was almost certainly the prison in Port Royal), though Ragetti had changed substantially, as he was more religious in his speech. The two made their way to Pelegosto, where they met up with Jack Sparrow and the remaining crew members of the Black Pearl. Jack seemed to overlook the crimes that they'd committed against him and allowed them back on his crew. Behind the scenes *Ragetti is portrayed by Mackenzie Crook in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. He is voiced by Greg Ellis in The Legend of Jack Sparrow, who also provides the voice of Pintel in that game. *Lee Arenberg (Pintel) maintains that his character is the uncle of Ragetti, though no evidence for this claim has yet been presented in any official material. He also claims Ragetti is the son of a prostitute. *In 2006, Ragetti and Pintel were part of an ad campaign for VISA credit cards, in which they try multiple ways to "get treasure" from out of a VISA card Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hai Peng crew